ZUTARA A Drabble Series
by appa-appa-away
Summary: Post war drabble series with the vague outline of something much bigger. Just for the fun of it. R&R, enjoy!
1. Zero

**Zero**

'Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!'

Aang remembered Katara's words only too well and when he thought about it, Toph was right. Katara treated him like a mother would treat a son.

She was the one who gave the monk advice, she's the one who always looked after him and she was the one he had always been able to turn to when he was down.

But right now, watching he happily snuggle into Zuko's arms, Aang understood. Katara did love him, but not in the same way he loved her. She had always given him motherly affections, and he had just misunderstood them.

Katara loved Zuko.

Aang's chances of having her as a girlfriend were a big, fat, zero.

* * *

**Yeah, poor Aang. Ha! Random drabbles, vaguely connected. Hope you like it. :) I'll post the next one when I get a couple of reviews.**


	2. Using

**Using**

Katara sighed as she leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. She loved just sitting there with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She felt safe and warm.

She recalled one time in her past when she had experienced this same thrill. She had been in the arms of another man; Jet.

The waterbender still berated herself for having trusted him.

He had asked her to get water into the reservoir so that he and the Freedom Fighters could fight the fires when the Fire Nation soldiers came. But he had been using her. He had almost murdered a town full of innocent people, just to get rid of a few Fire Nation soldiers!

But as Katara looked into his eyes, she knew that Zuko wasn't using her. She just knew he wasn't.

* * *

**First of all, allow me to apologize to my watchers for not updating Below the Ice. Right now I just haven't got any time to be able to develop the story to my satisfaction, but I promise that I will get back to it eventually. This is an attempt to at least get me back into the swing of writing and posting. **

**Any readers, please review. Any comments are good, even small short ones saying whether you liked it or not (backed up with a simple why if you don't mind) are good. :D So yeah, REVIEW! And I hope you enjoyed.  
**


	3. Tears

**Tears**

Katara ran with tears streaming down her cheeks. The image of Zuko and Mai lip-locked seemed to be permanently etched into her mind and it was tearing her apart.

'Katara! Wait!'

Great, he was coming after her.

'Katara, please just listen to me! I didn't kiss her; she kissed me! I swear, I would never betray you like that! I love you!'

He grabbed her forearm and pulled her around to face him and she slapped him. It was hard and it stung his cheek. Tears of pain and desperation left his eyes gleaming, but he fought them back.

He released her and she ran off crying. Mai came up behind him, her face, as always, bland and empty.

'Why did you do it?' he yelled at her.

'Why did you leave me for her?' she retorted.

'Because I love her, Mai! And you were siding with Azula!'

'I loved you, Zuko! And I still do!'

'NO! You've ruined everything!' With that, he turned and left, tears streaking down his face out of rage and desperation.

Once she was alone again, Mai bowed her head. A single tear slid down her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I don't think I was the only person fanfiction was being a bum to. Hope you liked this little update. Please leave a review :) Thanks.**

**BTW, join TEAM ZUTARA! If you support Zutara, anyway. Check out my profile for a bit more info on it :)  
**


	4. Angry

**Angry**

The water girl was angry at the world. She was angry because Zuko had been cheating on her, and as soon as Aang had found out, he had tried to win her. Hugging her, holding her, stroking her hair... what appeared, at first, to be a genuine act of kindness. Then his hand was clutching hers, too desperately to be innocent, rubbing circles slowly into the back of it with his thumb... and he leaned his face into hers. When she pulled back, he tried to bring her back in. How selfish she thought him now. It just made her so angry!

Katara had finished crying over the matter now, but she was still very upset. He was supposed to be her friend. Why would be be so self-centered and do that to her when she needed him to lean on?

_I'm angry at Zuko, I'm angry at Mai, I'm angry at Aang and I'm angry at me! But most of all, I'm angry at the world for not being perfect and for giving me so much hope and then just cutting me down._

_I'm just so angry!_

* * *

**Do you ever find yourself in those situations where all you wanna do is rip off someone's head? Yeah, I think Katara's having one of those days. Anyway, drop a review if you read it and tell me what you thought. Also, check out my profile and join TEAM ZUTARA! :D**_  
_


	5. Rain

**Rain**

'Katara, please just listen to me. I would never do that to you. I didn't kiss Mai; she kissed me,' Zuko cried out in one last desperate attempt to convince her to stay as they stood there under the grey clouds in the pouring rain.

But she kept walking.

'Katara! He's telling the truth!' Toph suddenly piped up.

She looked at the blind girl, 'He… he is?' Shock was dripping from her words, but there was something in each syllable that gave away how badly she wanted to believe Toph.

The blind girl nodded and Katara turned to Zuko.

'Zuko…' She didn't know what to say, but she could see honesty and desperation all over his expression.

He put a finger to her lips to signal for her to stop. They looked each other in the eye and words were not needed to describe how they were feeling. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He held her tight and close as the rain pounded down on them and he kissed her back.

Toph smiled quietly to herself and closed her blind eyes, allowing the vibrations, as the rain beat itself against the earth's surface, to outline every last detail of her surroundings and mingle with the beating of the lovers' hearts. With the scariest part over, the rain began to slow, leaving them all to adjust to the stillness and silence and peace of the beautiful world around them.

* * *

**I thought that was a bit cute :) I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review... lets see if I can possibly get three before I update again? :D And don't forget to join Team Zutara if you're not already a part of it. See my profile for more details. REVIEW! **


	6. Anything

**Anything**

Zuko held her tight as she slept. He was so happy to finally have her back in his arms. He felt like the luckiest man alive as he tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

The Fire Lord kissed her once on the cheek and once on the forehead, so gently she could have sworn it was an angel in her dreams, before he lay back down. He closed his eyes and felt her soft skin against his as he tightened his arms slightly around her waist and breathed in the sweet scent of her skin. Her hair tickled him pleasantly and he smoothed it down gently with his hand.

With her at his side, he felt like he could do anything.

* * *

**Well, that concludes this fic. I liked writing this, it was just cute and random. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review! And hopefully, I'll get around to writing something else again soon. Don't forget; join Team Zutara if you haven't! Thank you for your time. Now REVIEW! 3 **


End file.
